carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kal Gayeon
Personality Tank is a double-edged sword. On one side ( the side she shows most often ) she is distant and emotionless, appearing mean and monotone in most of her actions. She speaks little and cares even less, unless posed with a reasonable topic. She is strong-willed and tough, not the type to back down from an argument without a fight. On the other hand, she can be quite emotional. To her closest friends, she is known to be weak and broken, hiding behind a wall of brick. She is outwardly cold to protect herself from being hurt again. Only few people have seen this side of her, since she hides it from the word and even from herself. Biography Tank, born Kal Gayeon, was the only daughter out of four children. Her mother had wanted a daughter so bad, but had only sons until Gayeon. She was her mother’s baby and therefore was practically spoiled as a baby. But it was soon to be discovered that Gayeon was a daddy’s girl. Instead of being the girly child that her mother wanted her to be, Gayeon grew up relating more to her brothers and spending time with her father. Although she was obviously disappointed, Gayeon’s mother never seemed angry or spiteful towards Gayeon nor her father. It was always just a sadness that lingered behind her eyes. Things were normal for most of her childhood. She wrestled with her brothers and helped her dad fix up old cars and motorcycles in the garage on summer days. The time she didn’t spend with her brothers and dad, she spent at school. Since middle school, she had taken part of the wrestling club at her school and she loved it. She loved feeling tough and strong, plus it helped give her an advantage on her brothers. Everything in her life was fine until her junior year of high school. Her parents had begun to have more and more arguments lately and their relationship with each other became rocky. Gayeon noticed it, but never spoke up, choosing to instead lock herself in her room and occupy herself with other things. After months of fighting and yelling, her mother admitted to having an affair with her boss. Gayeon’s father was devastated and completely heartbroken, but he was willing to forgive her if it meant keeping her by his side. He was a foolish romantic man and her mother was a selfish dreamer. The two of them had once dreamed the same dream, but as they aged, their ideals shifted. Her mother left them shortly after admitting that she cheated. Her father was heart broken and he began to deteriorate quickly. The bright, bubbly man that had helped raise three sons and a beautiful daughter was now nothing but a drunkard who slept wherever he fell. Gayeon was distressed seeing her father, the man that she admired so much, break into pieces because of her mother. Her teenage angst and rage was aimed towards her mother, the one who had began this mess and let the entire family fester into dust. Her rage was potent and she began to take it out onto other people. Gayeon began getting into trouble regularly. She was kicked off the wrestling team for her dropping grades and her life only seemed to spiral further after that. By the middle of her senior year, everything in her perfectly crafted life had fallen and she was left with nothing but pieces now. Her brothers looked after her the best they could, but each of them suffered as well. They each handled their traumas differently and mourned in their own ways. It was when Gayeon graduated, that things seemed to look up. She had managed to boost her grades just enough to pass, and it called for celebration. For her graduation, her father planned a party to have. He was going to try to sober up and be a better father for his kids. It almost seemed too good to be true, but the children were hopeful. All they wanted was to patch together the broken pieces of their once happy family. The night went well. They all cheered for Gayeon as she received her diploma and it began to feel like things were changing for the better. When the ceremony was done, Gayeon opted to stay a bit later for pictures with her friends and urged her family to go home and set up, that she’d find a way home when she was done. Her father agreed and her brothers waved her off happily while she cherished the last moments of high school with her fellow peers. But before she could finish saying goodbye to everyone, the sound of sirens caught the entire school’s attention as firetrucks and ambulances zoomed by with their sirens blazing. An accident had occurred and it required immediate attention. Obviously curious, as the rest of them were, they hurried around and buzzed, hoping to gather more information about what had happened. She pushed through the crowd, but forze when all eyes turned towards her. She felt her face go white and people stepped out of the way, as though making way for her. It wasn’t until the ringing in her ears died down that she realized what had happened. Her father had drove their family car straight into a wall at 80 mph. Everyone in the car had died on impact, one of her brothers had even been ejected from the windshield. As quickly as her life had seemed to come together again, it was shattered into a million little shards, even smaller than before. Still a minor, the police reached out to her mother to let her know. The officers were met with a cold tone and nonchalance as the woman was informed of her family’s passing. Instead of rushing to her daughter’s aid, her mother shunned her and left her to rot. Time passed and her wounds only scarred over, never fully healing. She continued her troublemaking behavior until it got her into the wrong place at the wrong time. She started a fight with a well-known drug lord and was ready to die, having nothing left to live for. But before she could be killed, a group of women stepped in and made a deal with them to back off. Gayeon passed out before she could see what exactly happened. When she awoke, she was greeted by friendly faces, surprisingly. The women introduced themselves as the Iron Fists and before long, Gayeon was taken under their wing and trained to be a skilled fighter. She is loyal to her sisters, but she never forgets what happened to her all those years ago. She fights to survive and survives to fight, hoping that gathering more scars with toughen her up and help her move on. With the help of her gang, she becomes closer and closer to healing from her traumas and regaining her life. Relationships * Kal Seunghwan (Father) * Kang Yeonmi (Mother) * Kal Geunhee (Brother) * Kal Gongchan (Brother) * Kal Gwangsoo (Brother) * Kang Seondeok * Mae Soyool * Cho Sookja * Jeon Jonghoon ( ?? ) Category:The Iron Fists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Korean